Entwined
by chiibi13
Summary: Maka has been having the same dream every night for the past two months. What she doesn't know is that Soul has been having them, too. Oneshot, slight lemon. *UNDER RECONSTRUCTION*


"Soul…" Maka moaned. She was panting heavily, her chest heaving up and down, her body shivering with extreme ecstasy that he was giving her. He was _in _her now. Sliding in and out repeatedly making her scream even more…

The young meister woke up sweating and panting just as fast as she was in her dream. As she came to realize what she had been dreaming of _again_, she blushed deeply. She'd been having the same dream for the past weeks, each time getting even more realistic and detailed, stretching longer, more lustful, and waking her up in the extreme early hours.

But this was the most realistic dream she'd had all week. It was all she could do to not crash into her weapon's room and fuck the living daylights out of him. These dreams had been driving her crazy! She fine but confused when the dreams first started. Now, she became jittery and even more aware of his perfect features around her weapon.

_Ugh. Not again, _she thought. But _damn_ was she turned on.

She pulled out a drawer in her bedside table and pulled out a vibrator.

She usually resisted the thought of continuing the dream by herself, while substituting her partner with her cylindrical friend, but this time, it was much too real.

She went to sleep, somewhat more satisfied and feeling a little bit lonely.

XXX

"Maka…" Soul moaned. She was panting just as heavily as he was, her bare chest heaving up and down, making him even harder ifthat was possible. She stayed motionless under him for a minuet or so to catch her breath and then proceeded rock her hips again and again, both of the moaning louder and louder…

Soul jumped awake, first startled, then disappointed.

_Not again, dammit!!_

He'd been having these dreams the last couple of weeks every night, growing even more realistic and even more desirable. It had been disturbing at first, but he gradually came to terms with it and even looked forward to it sometimes.

_Great. I finally find a girl that I really care about and all I can dream about is fucking her. _

He had finally accepted his feelings for Maka, his meister and then all of a sudden, these vulgar dreams started. Especially since Maka's bust started forming…

_The question is, how does Maka feel? _He thought to himself.

He loved Maka more than anything, but did she feel the same way?He knew he should have confronted her about it but he began putting it off. And then the first dream. At first it was just him confessing, then gradually the dreams stretched, becoming more detailed, more realistic, more lustful. And it was all out his control.

**Hehe. You **_**really **_**need****some. **

Soul groaned. As if these dreams weren't bad enough, he had to wake up and listen to that damn imp in his head jeering at him.

**Oh. Please. We both know that you enjoy the dreams. You **_**really **_**wanna fuck her don't you, eh boy?**

_Shut up, and let me sleep, bastard. _

He was _really_ hard right now, but he wasn't about to start jacking himself off, not with that devil listening.

**Whatever. But… I think I know the cause of your dreams, boy. Interested?**

_Tch. NO. Now let me sleep._

Soul slept soundly through the rest of the night.

XX In the morning XX

Both meister and weapon entered the kitchen with their eyes heavy with sleep. Usually, they would be rushing to get to Shibusen in time; however, there was no need for that today. Thank God it was the weekend.

They sat at the table, passing the milk and cereal to each other.

"What do you want to do today?" Soul asked groggily.

"Uh... I've got a date tonight" Make replied. This woke up Soul.

"With whom?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Jeez. You don't have to act that surprised. Some kid in class. I thought I'd give him a shot," she replied. She really needed to get away from Soul. She really liked him, but she couldn't take the chance. He probably had a whole line of girls way better than her. She wanted to play it safe, and forget about him as soon as possible.

Soul, on the other hand, was thinking furiously. She liked someone else? Who was this guy? Why was he getting between him and Maka? Not that there was anything between him and Maka, but still.

_Of course, she wouldn't want me_, he thought. But he couldn't help feeling jealous and slightly possessive of his meister.

"Soul? What's wrong?" Soul snapped back to reality and was back in the kitchen looking at his meister's worried face.

_Kami, she's beautiful, _he thought and smiled. "It's nothing," he said.

_Kami, I love his smile, _Maka thought. She reached out and put her hand on his forehead for an excuse to just touch him and said, "You, sure? Your temperature's a bit high."

He took her hand from his forehead for the same excuse to just feel the warmth of her hand and said, "Nah. I'm sure it's nothing" as casually as he could.

"OK. Umm… Soul? "

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to need my hand to finish eating my breakfast," she giggled.

"Oh! Sorry." He let go of her hand and rubbed his at the back of head. _So uncool_, he thought.

XXXX

Maka was walking home alone from her date, which had become a disaster.

The whole time, she could only thing of Soul! She kept spacing out randomly, just thinking about Soul's perfect features. His dazzling smile, his snow-white spiked hair, and his ruby eyes.

She sighed. It was late now. The movie had taken longer than she expected (not that she was watching), and their order at the restaurant had gone wrong and took extra time. She walked home instead of taking a cab home as well, so now it was much later than she expected. It was around 3 am, so Soul must probably be sleeping.

She reached the apartment door and unlocked it as quietly as possible, then tip-toed in, so she wouldn't wake up Soul. She went passed the hallway and reached the living room to find Soul sitting on an armchair waiting for her, and from the looks of it, not in a very good mood.

"Soul. I thought you would be sleeping," she said surprised.

"Where were you? What were you doing with him? Do you have any idea how late it is?" he demanded.

"It's none of your business what I do on my dates!" she answered angrily.

"It's 3 o' clock in the morning! Who knows what could have happened!" he raised his voice.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself! Besides, why would you care?" she said, her volume matching his.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Well, why would you care for someone like me?!" Both of them were shouting now.

"You're my meister! Of course I care!"

"Yeah, well, you're so 'cool' so you probably don't need someone like me!" Maka didn't know what she was blabbering out now, but her head was so filled with thoughts of him that everything was just spilling out. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he shouted.

She started to hit him, tears leaking out of her eyes. She couldn't stand the thought that she couldn't be with Soul and now it was all coming out, out of control. "You and you're stupid fan-girl group, and Blaire and-"

Soul stopped her from hitting him by holding her hands in the air interlocking his fingers with hers so he could see her face.

"What the hell are you talking about?! That fanclub thing freaks me out more than anything and Blaire moved out over two months ago!"

"Well, I suppose that won't matter to you since you have a whole line of girls waiting of you, all of them waiting to be with you!" she shouted, tears streaming freely down her face against her will. The last thing she wanted to do was to be having this argument with Soul, but it was all cooped up in her mind, once it was out, everything came out.

"Maka!" he shouted firmly. She stopped shouting and finally looked at him.

"I don't know what idea you have in your head, but," he took a deep breath and softened his voice "There is no other girl I'd rather be with than with you."

She sniffed and looked at him confused. "Maka…" he said softly and let loose her hands. He took another deep breath. It was now or never.

"I love your laugh," he said. "I love you smile, I love your beautiful eyes, your voice, the way you look when you reading or doing anything, in fact," he chuckled and ruffled the hair at the back of his head nervously.

"What I mean to say is that, Maka, I love you."

Maka covered her mouth with both her hands in shock and tears started falling once again.

_Shit! She's crying! _Soul thought. _Did I do something wrong?_

"Maka… I'm sorry. Don't cry…" Soul started but Maka interrupted.

"Soul, you baka…" she laughed wiping her tears. Once her face was clear, she gave him a peck on the lips, short but sweet. Soul's eyes widened.

"I love you too, Soul." She said finally smiling.

Soul was frozen. Then as realization hit him, a smile started forming on his face involuntarily. She loved back? He was so happy he could die now.

"Soul?" she asked. He had been frozen for a while now. Soul snapped back to reality and looked lovingly at his meister. He brought up his hand to comb her hair back but stopped and stoked her cheek instead, unable to resist the longing to touch her. Maka held the hand Soul had against her cheek and welcomed the wonderful feeling of his warm hands. Soul leaned in until their faces were centimeters apart. Maka closed her eyes in reply, and Soul kissed her.

It was a sweet kiss at first, full of longing and innocence. But as it continued, they became more passionate, hungrier. Soul tried to hold himself back. He licked Maka's bottom lip begging for entrance. She declined his request and played with him, sucking and biting his lip making him moan against her deliciously soft lips. Finally, she allowed him entrance but Soul still held back, still not wanting to move too fast.

As they continued and Maka became more aggressive, Soul could not hold back anymore. He ravaged her mouth, leaving no place in her mouth unexplored or untouched. Maka ran her fingers through Soul's hair and moaned.

Their kiss became even more passionate and they became undressing each other while rushing to Soul's bedroom, never breaking the kiss and leaving a trail of clothes behind them. They collapsed on the bed, Maka on top of Soul, both in their underwear. Maka sat on his hip bending over so she could kiss him. Soul broke for air, but before they continue, he said, "Maka"

"Hmm?" she said while trailing kisses down his neck. He pulled her from his neck and made her sit upright (still on top of him), and looked at her seriously.

"Are you sure you want to go this far. We could always stop right now," he told her.

"Soul, I really want this. Don't worry so much," she told him smiling. She _really_ wanted this right now. Those dreams she'd been having were going to come in handy right now.

She went back to kissing his neck and worked her way up from his jaw to his lips again. She knew he was doing his best to hold back although she could practically taste the lustfulness on his lips.

They shared another passionate kiss but this was almost completely filled with lust. Soul unclipped her bra and she shrugged it off, tossing it away from them. He flipped both of them over, making him on top of her. He encased one of her part nipples in his mouth swirling and sucking and torturing her with his tongue, while using his hand to fondle with the other.

"_Kami, _do that again, Soul," she moaned when he gently nibbled at her. He complied with her request and she moaned even loader.

He looked at her lace panties and saw how wet she was getting. He played with the lace border. This was more than she could take. All that sexual tension she had locked in was being relieved off now and she wasn't about to stop. "Damn it, Soul! Just fuck me already!"

Soul looked at her surprised. He didn't expect her to be aggressive. Then he smirked. "Tsk tsk. You shouldn't swear Maka. I think you need to be punished." He slipped a hand into her underwear and slipped tow fingers into her and started pumping fast. When she didn't climax, he slipped another finger in and pumped even faster until she came on his fingers.

"I'm gonna get you for that," she panted while watching him lick her juices off his fingers.

"Be my guest," he smirked. She flipped them over and pulled his boxers down. She put his length in her mouth and sucked gently. She started slow but went faster and faster until he came into her mouth and she swallowed all of it.

"Told you so," she grinned as she watched him catch his breathe. Soul tackled her and placed himself over her still panting. He kissed her passionately once again and spread her legs wide open. He could no longer hold himself back anymore. Maka saw the lustful look in his eye and understood. The time for games was over.

Soul positioned himself over her and entered her. For Maka, it was different than having a vibrator in there but definitely more pleasurable. She began to rock her hips to a beautiful rhythm of love and lust both of them were creating.

"Soul…" she moaned. "Maka…" he moaned. Then she stopped suddenly and caught her breath. Both of them shared the same thought: _This is exactly what happened in the dream!_

But they continued soon. They would talk later. Right now, all they needed was each other, not anything else, not even words. It was more than will pushing them forward, it was pure emotion.

Soul's thrusts became even faster and Maka picked up her speed to catch up as well. He finally hit her wall and her insides clenched _hard_ on his length and both of them came together.

Soul got off her and rolled beside her. She cuddled next to him and he pulled the bed sheets over them and put his arm around her.

"Soul? Can I ask you a question?" she asked. "What?" he replied while absentmindedly stroking her hair.

"Have you been having these weird dreams?" she asked. He looked at her and said, "Of us doing… uh… what we just did?"

"You have?" she asked, slightly surprised. At least she wasn't the only one who'd been having those dreams.

"Yeah… For almost two months now."

"Me, too! I wonder why we both have been having the same dreams."

**Hehehehe. I know why, boy. Want to know?**

Soul growled. "What is it, Soul?" Maka asked.

"It's that stupid imp. He's says that he knows why we shared the same dreams," he replied.

_Fine, _Soul thought. _Tell me why._

**Both of your souls were calling out to each other. **

"He said that our souls were calling out to each other," he interpreted to Maka.

**While your consciences did not know of your feelings, you souls were fully aware and were connecting through your dreams. **

"He says that our consciences didn't about how we felt for each other but our souls did. And that the dreams were a way for our souls to…umm...how do I say this?"

**Fornicate? **The imp suggested.

"…er…meet."

"Wow… I didn't know that could happen," Maka said. She snuggled up to Soul and he started combing her soft hair with his fingers once again.

"Soul?"

"Hmm?" he asked lazily.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Maka."

And the both of them slept hand in hand, their souls entwined.


End file.
